


Prongslet Moony & Minnie

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Harry Potter, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Hogwarts, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: In an Alternative universe where Minerva McGonagall is not at all convinced by the reasons Albus Dumbledore gives for Harry to be raised by the DursleysIn order to give Harry a proper loving and nurturing childhood McGonagall raises Harry with his honorary uncle Remus Lupin and become the grandmother Harry deserves





	1. Slytherin Mcgonagall

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from fanfiction.net and wattpad . slow updates

"I do not own Harry Potter .The following extract in bold is taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone by J.K. Rowling thereafter which the story would start.

I shall see you soon ,I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stop and took out the sliver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number 4.  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak , he was gone.

"Once Minerva was sure that Albus Dumbledore is truly gone from privet drive she shifted back to her human form and proceed towards the house. Once within the reach of the doorstep she gently took Harry in her arms. "There is no way on the earth I am going to leave you with these horrible people no matter what Dumbledore has to say. James and Lily would roll in their grave seeing you with these muggles, they wanted a loving and nurturing environment for you to grow up in, and I am going to provide you with it. But before that I need to make some arrangements for you and it could take a couple of days .Unfortunately that means you would have to spend that time with these people. Be strong for me Harry don't let these muggle get to you, Grand Aunt Minnie would be back soon to talk you away." McGonagall softly kissed his forehead and lay him down comfortably and cast some warming and safety charms near him for his comfort.

"Giving a last glance towards Harry she apparated away to her destination. Minerva's first destination was Gringotts, if she was going to raise harry in secrecy she first needed amble amount of money for that .She approached the goblin on the counter " Excuse me master goblin but I wish to speak with Sangold, Potter account manager .I know it's late but the matter requires urgent assistance" Minerva requested politely, she knew if she had to get her work done she needs to be sincere and polite to the goblins. "Very well, please wait in the lobby while I send someone to contact Sangold" the goblin replied curtly . "Thank you, may your gold flourish " Minerva thanked him with a slight bow and proceed towards lobby.

"After waiting for half an hour a young goblin beckon her to follow him and led him to the Manager cabin. " Thank you Griphook you may now leave" Sangold dismissed the goblin who gave a bow and exited the room. " How may I help you? " Sangold asked Minerva. " I assume you have heard about what has happened with the Potter's ? Minerva questioned him. "Yes it's unfortunate they were nice people always so polite with us" Sangold answered in an unemotional tone, but Minerva could see slight traces of grieve in his eyes." The events that occurred tonight is what brought me her to you Sangold, you know the details on their will James and Lily wanted Harry's custody to go to either Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom his godparents and their third choice was either me or Remus but due to those discriminating laws by the ministry Remus would be denied the would have no doubt if given a chance raise Harry like her own but given the circumstances now it doesn't look like Alice would get a chance to raise Neville yet alone Harry and as far as Sirius is concern I am not sure he is stable enough to raise Harry on his own .I think it is necessary to keep the whereabouts of harry secret, I want to help Sirius raise Harry along with Remus ". "Why is that so necessary?" asked Sangold curiously.

"Let's face it Sirius would not be in a state to raise Harry until he can properly grieve over their death, James and Lily were his brother and sister. Dark time isn't over yet there are still people out there that wants to hurt Harry he is going to need all the help he can get. " Minerva stated "."What do you need me to do?" Sangold asked Minerva intrigued to known about her plans. She told him about her plan in details. Sangold seemed impressed with her plan "well I have one more request to make Albus Dumbledore should not know about anything about all this " Minerva stated. "don't worry madam secrets are safe in gringotts " Sangold reassured her." have a good night sir may your gold flourish" with that Minerva bid her goodbye to the goblin and left gringotts .

"Next on the agenda was getting Harry's custody and keep it quiet, and for that she needs Amelia Bones on her side. She flooed to the Bones Manor where she was greeted by the bones family house elf Tissy . "Tissy is Amelia home yet ? I have a urgent matter to discuss with her that cant wait until tomorrow" she kindly asked the house elf . "Mistress is home madam Tissy would go and inform her now" with that Tissy disappear.

"To what do I own this pleasure Minerva ? what brought you here on such a hour? Amelia inquired.

" You must have already heard about the Potters death by now I assume ? " Minerva asked

"Yes such a tragedy poor boy left all alone much like my Susan" she pondered

"I wanted to talk about Harry actually I wanted the custody to be placed to me, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and this information to be made need to know " Minerva stated her need forward

"to be say Amelia was taken back would be a correct it was such a huge request to be made at 2 AM " and why is that Minerva ?" she wanted to know  
"there are still death eaters out there that would want to avenge their master and cause harm to the poor boy, I want to protect the boy at all costs he is like a grand son to me Amelia I cant let anything happen to him. I also don't want Albus to know about his whereabouts " Minerva told her sincerely

"why do you want to hide it from him Minerva ?" she asked

"don't get me wrong Albus means well but he wants to place the boy with Petunia Lily's sister who is a muggle and is about the worst kind I have seen I also know from Lily that she hate magic , that lady isn't fit to raise Harry. I cant let her cause damage to the boy in any ways. I cant just stand by and let Albus do that to Harry. Minerva explained

"how are you going to hide harry from Albus then? " Amelia inquired

" I am planning on sending the boy with Sirius and Remus under fideus charm in hiding until the Christmas break when I would resign from Hogwarts and join them after which I plan on changing our identities and shift bases to The States again living in a house surrounded by fideus charm until the time arrives when Harry has to attend Hogwarts." Minerva informed her about her plan

" Merlin Minerva that's such a Slytherin move are you sure you were a Gryffindor in school ?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow

" I might have argued with the hat to not against it " she stated coolly.

"very well I will have the custody papers first thing in the morning you look like hell Minerva go home and rest for a while" Amelia agreed to her wishes

"thank you Amelia I own you one I shall take your leave now" she bid goodbye to her.

Minerva was quite relived that everything was going according to her plan now only the most important thing was left and that was to convince Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to relocate to aboard with Harry, But the question was where to find them .


	2. Sirius Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posted from fanfiction.net and wattpad. slow updates

Next day Minerva was going through her class schedule and plans to see how soon she can achieve her desired results.

"This seems to be fine order; whom so ever Albus would brings to replace me shouldn't face any difficultly in continuing the term for the last month after which they can come up with their own ideas. Everything is going as per the scheme" She muttered to herself."

I believe you spoke so soon, Minerva" she heard someone say. "

Merlin, Amelia what are you doing here? I was just about to come and meet you" she asked as she took noticed of the face in her private floo connection.

"Do you mind if I come over? We have a serious problem professor" Amelia requested permission.

"Sure, come right through it now I will make tea for us" She told Amelia.

"Did you see today's Prophet?" Amelia inquired once they settled in the arm chairs around her fireplace with tea.

"No I have been busy with much more important stuff than reading a rag like that the newspaper has become" Minerva replied.

"You may want to see it Professor, I believe it may be an obstacle for your plot" she calmly informed her old professor.

"What it could be, that is so important to my arrangement?" Minerva pondered.

The answer to her question was present on the front page of the newspaper that Amelia was holding on for her.

SIRIUS BLACK- TRAITOR TO THE POTTERS THROWN INTO AZAKABAN

DEATH-EATER MURDERS 13 MUGGLES AND PETER PETTIGREW

By- Emily Wright, Daily Prophet Correspondent

Late last night Sirius Black, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black was arrested on the 3 different charges. First was on account of murdering 14 people out of which Peter Pettigrew was a wizard who was supposedly one of the best friends of Mr. Black and 13 others were muggles bystanders on a muggle street. Second charge was of being an accomplish to the murder of Lord and Lady Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Peverell . The Final charge was of being a death eater. It is a known fact that the Lord Potter and Heir Black were best friends, having studied together for 7 years in Hogwarts together as Gryffindor classmates. As reported in the yesterday's edition of The Prophet, The Potters were found murdered by You-Know-Who and their son Heir Harry Potter who is now know as The-Boy-Who-Lived was left orphan after he vanquished You-Know-Who. Several muggle witnesses on the site testify that they heard Black admit that it's his fault that the Potters were killed after which he broke down in a fit of laughter. They also claimed that they heard a man shouting at Black that it was his fault that his friends were dead after which they heard an explosion and everything went quite after that. The Man that they heard was later identified as Peter Pettigrew by the Aurors. He was arrested on the crime scene from where he was deported to the holding cells in the ministry. After hearing the accounts of the eye witnesses it was decided by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Barty Crouch Sr that Sirius Black would immediately be sent to Azakaban. An hour later Heir Black was been accompanied by 4 Aurors to his one way trip to Azakaban . Heir Black has always maintained that he isn't anything like his family and he had no interested in being a death eater or practice dark arts. It now seems that he had being fooling us all with his words. It is believed that he was the right hand man of You-Know-Who We here at Daily Prophet wonder just how many people have lost their lives because of Heir Black. It is now a condolence for all the family member of his victims that Black is now behind the bars.

Minerva's head wad spinning after she finished reading the article.

She could feel all her plans crumpling down in front of her.

"What have you done Sirius? She murmured to herself. "I need to talk to Albus regarding it.

I shall get back to you later, Amelia" Minerva stated to her guest.

"Very well come and meet me at my office as soon as you can Professor" with that Amelia took her leave from the head of Gryffindor office.

"Ah Minerva would you like some lemon drops?" Albus offered some to his deputy.

"I don't think so Albus; you might have already guessed as to why I am here?" Minerva questioned him.

" Ah yes, it is about the article in the daily prophet regarding Sirius. isn't Minerva?" He replied.

"You surely don't believe that Sirius was a death eater. Do you Albus? He hated dark arts with a passion. You should remember how devastated he was when Regulus had joined the death eaters" she probed him.

"I do remember what he was like Minerva. I didn't wanted to believe it myself but I have seen the evidence myself. I just came back form a meeting with Barty. There are evidence against Sirius that we can't just ignore Minerva. Accounts of eye witnesses, pictures from the crime scenes, priori incantatem on his wand. The biggest of all the dark mark presented on his arms." he recounted everything he saw through his eyes.

Minerva was in a shock on the amount of evidences against Sirius.

"Surely, there was to be a mistake on the part of the department. I just can't imagine Sirius doing something like that" Minerva still had her doubts.

"Minerva, I know how you feel about was like a son for need to believe me when I say this that there has not been a mistake. Alastor himself was a part of the team that investigated Sirus" Albus was sad for his friend.

Minerva couldn't believe her ears. There was no doubt that if Alastor was involved then it had to be true. Merlin, she feel so cheated.

"What about the Potters who did he betrayed them?" She wanted to know all the details despite everything she heard Albus said and everything she felt she just can't seem to accept that Sirius had been a death eater, a enemy all this while.

"James has appointed Sirius the secret-keeper for them when they went into hiding. I had received a letter from James after they performed the fidelius charm on their cottage. I believe it was him that took Voldemort to their residence " he answered her.

Minerva vaguely recall Lily mentioning that they were thinking about choosing Sirius as their secret-keeper. If it was true then Sirius had really cheated them all.

She felt so angry at herself for believing in Sirius, that he was different. She gave a silent nod to her friend and took her leave trying to process everything she learned today.

"I think I need a drink.I also have a werewolf to take care of" she muttered to herself as she left towards her quarters to make her next move.


	3. Convincing Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and McGonagall try to convince Moony to listen to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken more than a year to post this update. and I am extremely sorry about that. I have been extremely busy with my masters. now that my masters are over I promise to update this regularly. I plan on finishing this fic by valentines hopefully and then start with the sequel that would cover harry's years in Hogwarts.

To say that Remus John Lupin was having a very horrible day would be an understatement. He was beyond He had lost all his friends in a matter of two days. Three of his friends were dead by the hand of the fourth. His cub was snatched away from him without even a chance of a goodbye.

Here he was now sitting drinking himself to death. He did not know what to do with his life. The wolf inside him wanted revenge. He wants to kill the traitor that destroyed the pack.

He couldn't believe that it had only been two days since he last saw his family. They were now dead and, Sirius was in prison. He was all alone in the world now. Harry was the only family he now had. The wolf growled in frustration while thinking about his cub.

He needed Harry to keep himself sane. Otherwise, he would lose himself to the wolf inside him. Dumbledore had strictly forbidden him from contacting Harry in any form. He still remembers the meeting he had with him earlier in the day.

_"How on the earth is this possible, Albus? Sirius would never betray James," he asked while he was pacing in the headmaster's office. He had been unable to digest the news that he had seen in the newspaper. He needed answers and Albus, was the only person who could provide them. The former headmaster was regarding him with pity._

_"Remus I know it does seem like it. But this is the truth. I have checked all the proofs myself after Alastor drew up the charges against him" Dumbledore told him._

_"Mad-eye was in charge of the arrest?" Remus asked to confirm. Dumbledore nodded in agreement._

_"Then surely he has been mistaken. Sirius would never betray us" he insisted._

_"There were no mistakes made. All the evidence against him has been verified by at least three different people" Albus explained to him._

_He started shaking his head in denial, but he was not ready to hear what he heard next. "He had a dark mark on him, Remus."_

_"A dark mark on his arm? That's ridiculous Albus" he severely denied the allegation._

_"Sirius hated anything to do with darks arts. It was one of the reasons he left his family back in the sixth year." he defended his best friend._

_"I saw the dark mark with my own eyes. He is, in fact, a death eater. He betrayed us all" Dumbledore bluntly told him._

_"He could have been tortured into it. He may have been someone else" Remus was flabbergasted._   
_"Remus, I know you don't want to believe it, but this is the truth Sirius Black is a death eater, and he betrayed us all especially The Potters" Albus calmly tried to make him aware of the reality._

_Remus took a moment to let that sink in. He still couldn't believe it. Even now, he had so many questions._

_"Why would he betrayed James though? they were always close enough to be brothers in everything but blood," he asked the question that had been disturbing him since the beginning._

_"We can only guess why he took such a step. Sirius is the only person who can answer this question. However, I believe it's due to Voldemort's influence on his family." Dumbledore responded after thinking about it for a while._

_"Sirius hated his family" he scoffed on hearing that._

_"They were still his family. Nothing comes over a family, not even friends." Albus stated_   
_._   
_Sirius is being kept in a high-security cell, and he won't be allowed visitors " the headmaster declined._

_"Can't you at least try? I deserve some answers" he didn't give up._

_"I know you do. However, the current political scenario won't allow you to do so. We can try once everything has settled down, and The Ministry would be back to functioning normally" Albus pacified him._

_He considered it for a moment and then nodded in agreement._

_"I have another request." he started speaking but was interrupted by the headmaster._

_"You cannot meet Harry. He is safe with his relatives. I have promised his Aunt that no one from our world would ever contact them. You need to respect that promise." Albus calmly informed him._

_Remus could feel the wolf getting angry at the response._

_"What do you mean I can't see him? He is my cub. You cannot stop me from seeing him" he burst out in anger._

_"Remus, be reasonable they have two small kids to take care of we just cause them any kind of inconvenience to them right now" Albus tried to reason with him._

_He was not ready to hear any explanations the man had to offer. He just wanted to see his cub._ _He got off his chair and started to hurry out of the office._

_Dumbledore, however, had a different idea._ _"There are wards against dark creatures around his home." he still hearing that._

_"You know what that means?" Albus continued "You won't be able to step anywhere near their home." he was shattered hearing that._

_"You can't do that to me," he stated. Albus kept quiet._

_"He is the only family I have now, please just let me m_ _eet him" he pleaded._

  
_"I am sorry Remus I can't help you. You must stay away from him. It's for Har_ _ry's own good." Dumbledore sadly instructed him._

  
_"Please" he pleaded again. However he pleas didn't get any reply anymore_.

  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his floo go on. "I had hoped to find you here Remus" McGonagall stated on her arrival. Remus jumped slight on hearing her voice. He hurried to her side.

  
"Professor, sorry, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?" he welcomed his former head of the house into his home.

  
"I am here to check on you," she told him as they settle down with the tea that Remus made for them.

  
"I appreciate it." Remus thanked her.

  
"How are you holding on?" she gently asked him.

  
"It's hard thinking about how they are all gone together" Remus could feel tears coming to his eyes.

  
"You know what makes it's worse?" he looked into her eyes. "That it was one of us who killed them all" he almost snared.

  
He took a deep breath before continuing "My heart isn't ready to believe that Sirius is responsible for everything, but all these pieces of evidence." He was holding his head in his hands, defeated.

  
"I understand how you would be feeling, Remus" she emphasised with him.

  
"Sirius betraying us all is hurting me too however you were like a brother to him so, of course, it would hurt you more" she consoled him.

  
He let himself cry in front of the women who was like a second mother to him. He grieved for his broken pack. He cried for his dead family. Minerva too let herself shed some tears.

  
"I need your help, Remus," she asked him after a while.

  
"Anything for you, professor" he immediately agreed.

  
"I want you to help me raise Harry" she requested him.

  
He was shocked by hearing her request. "What did you say?" he clarified.

  
"I want you to come with me and raise him with me," she repeated.

  
"Why? Isn't he supposed to live with Petunia?" he asked baffled.

  
"You had met Petunia when she was younger, didn't you? She has married an awful man, and they are bringing their child up in the same manner. They are not the kind of guardians that Harry needs. He needs people who would love him, nurture him. He needs us" she explained.

  
Remus felt his heart skip a beat on hearing that he can keep his cub with him. Then fear overtook him. Fear of hurting his cub in his werewolf form.

  
"I can't do this" he stammered.

  
"Remus, you need to do this for Harry" she consoled him.

  
"Harry needs his family. His aunt and uncle is his family and not us" his fear was taking over his feelings for Harry.

  
"Petunia always hated Lily and James" she stated.

  
"Maybe she has changed now, and there are wards in place what would keep him safe from stray death eaters" he tired to denied.

  
"You know as well as I do that she hasn't changed. We can also create those wards" she argued.

  
Remus wanted to agree, and Minerva could see that he was holding himself back. She also knew why he was doing it. She had to make him let go of his fear.

  
"Do you think James and Lily would want Harry to grow up with Petunia and her oaf of her husband?" she inquired.

  
"I don't want to abandon Harry. He is all I have got now. I want to honour my promise to James and Lily. I want to take care of harry" he made his intention clear.

  
"It's just that I am scared what if I end up hurting him on full moons? The Ministry? they would never allow me the custody of Harry anyways" he shared his worries with her.

  
"Believe me when I say, this you can never hurt Harry. As far as the Ministry is concerned, Amelia is taking care of them for us." she tried to make him see sense.

  
"This is also what James and Lily wanted for their son" she stated. She could see he was still hesitant.

  
"I am going to raise Harry Remus with or without your help" she declared.

  
"No, wait, I want to raise Harry. It's just that I am just so scared for him and myself" he hastily responded.

  
"Remus, look at me" she demanded.

You are a Gryffindor" she reminded him.

"You see him as your cub, don't you? you love Harry like your own I can see that then why are you being so afraid?" she questioned him.

  
"If Harry grows up with Petunia, he would lose himself and become someone else. Him growing up with us is the best decision for him. As far as being around the full moon is considered we would come up with an arrangement that wouldn't require you to be anywhere near harry when the time comes to that." she tried to convince him.

  
"Do you promise me that Harry would never get hurt on full moon nights?" he asked her.

  
"I promise" she promised. Remus felt relieved that his only worry regarding raising Harry was sorted.

  
"So, When are we going to get Harry?" he asked her.

  
"As soon as, Amelia helps out with the custody papers we can go and get Harry" she responded.

  
"What's the plan?" he inquired.

  
"I was going to send you and Sirius ahead to the states. I would have joined you at Christmas, but I am afraid because of the recent development we must leave together" she told him of her plans for their departure.

  
"Are we going to leave immediately after getting harry?" he asked.

  
"I have work to finish at Hogwarts before I can leave that place, so I have to make sure it's finished by the time we get the clearance from Amelia. Then we are free to leave as soon as we can," she replied.

  
"Do you want me to make arrangements for our travel?" he volunteered.

  
"If you could get us tickets to travel to America by muggle means then it would be great" she responded.

  
"Then I shall get the tickets for this weekend? " he probed.

  
"Yes, We should be gone from England this weekend. Amelia would definitely be done by then." she agreed.

  
"I will have all the arrangement made soon" he promised. Minerva nodded her head.

  
"Get ready, Remus, it's going to be a tough ride," she remarked.


	4. Funeral

The next couple of days passed in a flurry. It was finally time to put the plan in motion but, first, they had to bury the dead. Minerva and Remus were going to attend James and Lily funeral before they go to Surrey to get Harry. 

Remus had woken up with a bad headache earlier in the day. Past two days have been hell for him. First came the transformation that he had spent alone ever since the summer before the fifth year in school. Then, he had attended Peter's funeral. 

He had stood by Peter's mother and helped her buried her son. They didn't even have a body to grieve or bury just his finger. Yesterday had hit him hard that he was all alone now and burying your friends isn't easy at all. Today he is going bury two of his best friends, both of them were like siblings to him. 

He apparated to Godric Hallow where the funeral was supposed to take place. He had decided he would walk to their home before heading to the church where the funeral is supposed to take place. 

Remus felt his steps go heavy as he got closer to their cottage. He was dreading what he would find there. He is not ready for it. He needs to visit the place for himself and Harry. He needs to get closure on their deaths. He also should know about what happened in there so that when Harry starts asking questions, he would have answers for him. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
The sight in front of him took him by shock. There was a big gap on the top floor, exactly where Harry's nursery is situated. The front door was blasted open. The whole place had a depressing aura around it. He decided to go inside and take a look.

Everything inside looked the same except for the spirit that was dead as them. He could see the place where James died. The Aurors have left a marking of his body. This was where his best friend died. He found himself unable to breathe, yet he continued ahead upstairs to the nursery. 

The nursery is destroyed to the point of no return. He looked at the markings of Lily that was close to the crib and found himself sobbing. This was where everything ended. This was where his family was snatched away from him. 

After pulling himself together, he decided to grab a few things for Harry. He took all his favourite soft toys and books with him. He then went to James and Lily's bedroom to take a few heirlooms with him. He gathered Lily's jewellery to deposit it into their vault. 

He also took all the photo albums he could find in the house. He made sure to find every important heirloom he could remember so that they are not stolen or destroyed by the onlookers. 

Remus frowned after not finding the invisibility cloak. "Where did the cloak go?" he thought. James always kept the cloak with him. He had not let the cloak out of his sight ever since they went into hiding. He needs to talk to Albus and Minerva about it when he meets them at the funeral. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

It looks like the whole wizarding world was present at the funeral. All the staff from Hogwarts, friends, everyone from the ministry, and the general public, everyone was there except their son. It brokes Remus's heart that Harry can't be there to say goodbye to his parents. 

However, Dumbledore was right, there were still death eaters at large, and Harry was a target. His safety was more important than being present at the funeral plus Petunia doesn't want to be anywhere near a wizarding site.

Remus found Dumbledore and Minerva talking towards aside. He cautiously approached them, not wanting to interrupt any serious conversation that they were having. They nevertheless welcomed him with small smiles. 

"Good morning, professors " he greeted them. 

"Morning Remus. How are you?" Minerva enquired. 

"I am as good as I can be on a day like today" he replied honestly. 

"Headmaster did you get a chance to talk to the minister of magic about my request to visit Sirius?" he then addressed Dumbledore.

"I did, they refuse to entertain any visitation to Sirius. They want to keep him isolated from the rest of the wizarding world. I am sorry, Remus, but I tried my best. Minister Bagnold is adamant about it. We can try again later with when another administration is in power" Dumbledore apologized to him.

"It's okay, professor, I can wait for a few years" Remus waved off the apology. 

"Professors I just came from the potter cottage. I wanted to inform you that I grabbed a few heirlooms for safekeeping for Harry. I was afraid that somebody would steal them as the house is yet to be seal by the authorities." he informed them. 

"You did well. It would be nice for Harry to have a piece of his parents when he grows up" Dumbledore agreed with him.

"One more thing, James had an invisibility cloak. Does either of you have any idea where that cloak is right now? I searched for it in the whole cottage but couldn't find it." Remus questions them. 

"James had given it to me as a favour. I didn't have a chance to return it before everything happened. Don't worry about it I will keep it safe for Harry" Dumbledore answers him. 

Remus nodded in reply. Just then he noticed Amelia Bones trying to grab his attention. He let her know that he is coming to her in a moment. He then gestured Minerva towards her. "Minerva, would you like to talk a walk with me and greet everyone? I could use your company right now" he made an excuse to leave from there.  
Minerva accepted his proposal, and they soon started walking away from Albus. They stopped to talk with a few people to not giving away anything. 

Minerva took this walk as an opportunity to question Remus on how he was holding up. "How are you doing? How was it visiting their cottage?"

"It was hard, but I needed to do it. Looking at the house made me realize that this isn't a dream they are gone. It also helps that now I have answers to any questions that Harry would have about them passing away" he replied truthfully.

"I also took some of Harry's stuff to take with us" he added.

"I am proud of you, Remus. Do let me know if you want to talk about it. I am here for you." Minerva comforted him.

They soon reached Amelia who subtly casts privacy charms around them. After they exchange pleasantries they got to discussing the point of this meeting. 

"It's done. Minerva, you are now the sole guardian for Harry. I have sealed the records so no one can access it until Harry turns eleven. I have also prepared the documents you would need to make the guardianship official in the muggle world. You need to get the Dursley's to sign those papers and then Harry is yours" Amelia informs them as she handed them the necessary documents. 

"Thank you so much for your help, Amelia. We couldn't have done it without your help" Minerva thanked her.

"You don't need to thank me. I am only trying to do the right thing here" Amelia replied. 

She then addressed Remus "How are things at your end?"

"Everything is sorted out. All the necessary arrangements have been made. We were waiting for your go-ahead" he replied. 

"We can now go get Harry after the funeral" Minerva added. 

Remus got excited on the prospect of seeing his cub again soon. They just had to wait for a few more hours then Harry would be with them. 

"Keep in touch with me" Amelia requested as she bid her farewell. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

The funeral proceeding had started. Remus had automatically tuned the minister out. He didn't want to hear how James and Lily were good people, and they must not forget about them or their sacrifice for the wizarding world. He doesn't need the minister's words to remember them. They were his siblings, and he will always cherish their memories.

Minerva, on the other hand, hangs on to every word that the minister stated. She cried, remembering her favourite students. She cried that they are never going to get a chance to raise Harry or grow old together like James always wanted since he was eleven. 

One by one, everyone started throwing dirt on the caskets as a farewell. Minerva promised to do justice to the faith they had shown in her for raising their son. She would do them proud. Harry is not going to be alone.

When Remus's turn came, he promised his best friends that he would take care of their son. He would help raise him as his own. He will always love Harry. He won't let him being a werewolf stop him from doing what was best for Harry. He would never disappoint them. 

Later they both agreed that the funeral was hard, but now it was time to go ahead and get Harry.


	5. Custody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings - Mentions abuse. don't ready if you are uncomfortable.

Minerva and Remus apparated to Privet Drive right after the funeral ended. Its was best not to delay any more than necessary. After all, their flight to the United States leaves in a few hours and, they still need to organize a few things. 

As they moved towards number 4 both, of them were lost in their thoughts. Minerva was worried about what they would find there. It has been four days since they had left Harry here with his aunt. All she could think was "Had Petunia properly taken care of Harry?" 

While Remus was anxious to see his cub. It had been more than a week since he last saw him. He had been waiting to see him for four days now. Now that the wait was over, he was feeling uneasiness regarding it. It was as if he should have been here earlier. That thought scared him. "What would they find here?" he wondered.

They ran the bell to number four. It was late in the day, so both Petunia and Vernon should be home. Petunia opened the door with a smile which turns into a scowl as soon as she saw her guests.

"Hello Petunia, we are here to take Harry with us" Remus greeted her.

Petunia's face turns white as she took in his words. She kept nervously glancing towards them and something in the hallway. Her behaviour was making her company suspicious. Before they could act on it, they heard someone bellowing "Who's at the door pet?"

Hearing the voice snapped Petunia out of the trance. "Vernon, they are here for Harry" she shrieked.

They heard some shuffling around before a purple-faced Vernon stood in front of them. "What are you doing here? You lot are not welcome at our home. Leave before I call the police" he shouted at them.

Minerva and Remus exchanged glances. It was going to be a difficult task getting Harry out of here they concluded. Vernon started to close the door on them when Remus intercepted the door midway.

"We are here to take Harry with us and, then we will leave you alone" Remus politely told them.

"Harry isn't there with us we left him at the orphanage in London" Petunia squeaked.

Minerva frowned and took out her wand to scan the house.

Petunia and Vernon jumped, seeing the wand. She scanned the house using Homenum Revelio spell. Satisfied with the result, she lowers her wand.

"Harry is still here in the house" she informs Remus.

"I don't know why you are lying but, the sooner you will cooperate with us and give us Harry the better it would be for you" she informed the Dursleys.

Sensing that the Dursleys had no intention of letting them inside their home, Remus forced his way into the house. Veron started to protest before squeaking like a mouse. Minerva had turned her wand on them while Remus searched the house for Harry.

He looked everywhere but, he couldn't find him anywhere. He was not in the living room with his cousin Dudley. Thinking that he must be asleep, Remus searched upstairs for him. All four bedrooms were empty. He even checked the bathroom and the kitchen. Harry was not anywhere in the house.

"Minerva, I can't find Harry anywhere in the house" a panicked Remus informed her.

"Where is he? Where is Harry?" angered Minerva demanded.

Petunia and Vernon refused to answer her. They were shaking in fear from the wands pointed at their faces. Petunia was even trying to get away from the hallway.

Frustrated with them Remus cast the Homenum Revelio spell. The spell showed a life form in the cupboard under the stairs. Remus immediately ran towards it and jerked it open. He found Harry there peacefully sleeping, unaware of the surrounding.

"I found him but, he looks in bad shape," he told the professor as she joined him.

Minerva uses several diagnostic spells on Harry. They were not happy with the results shown. Minerva was angry about how she had been proven right. Oh, how she wished to have a few words with Albus right now. It disgusted her how someone could do this to their own family.

The wolf inside Remus is fighting to let out seeing his cub in this condition. He couldn't imagine how Lily could have a monster as a sister. As much as he wished to have a go at the oaf of a man who must be responsible for Harry's state, now was not the time.

He began helping Minerva cast healing charms. Luckily there was nothing that would require them to visit a healer immediately. It can wait until they were abroad and safe from prying eyes. It would require a few glamour charms while dealing with the muggles but there was nothing that would hurt in the long run. Thankfully Harry was with him only for four days.

Once content that Harry would be fine. Remus rounded up on Petunia. "How could you do that to him. How could you treat your nephew like that?" he demanded from her.

"You have no rights to question me like that. I will treat that boy like he is a freak" Petunia was offended that a man like him dared to question her.

Remus just shook his head at her attitude. "You know Lily would be so disappointed at you. She always loved you even when you treated her like dirt. She always hoped you would someday let go of all the bitterness that you have for her." he told her.

Petunia just stared at him unfazed by his words. She didn't care for what Lily had to think about her. She was just as abnormal as him. "I don't care about what she thought. She was dead to me a long time back" she scoffed.

"But, you do care about what the social workers would have to say. don't you?" Minerva finally stepped in.

Vernon and Petunia paled even more after hearing that. Somehow Vernon even managed to get his voice back. "Now look here, you can't just come into our house and threaten us like that" he tried to gain control of the situation. 

He just got two wands directed at his face as a reply. "Why not? after all, if you are going to abuse a child, you should be prepared to face the consequences as well." Minerva countered.

"Not only will the two of you face prison, but Dudley would also be taken away from you. He would be placed in foster care or even better an orphanage. At least the child would be away from monsters like you" Remus informed them. 

"You can't do that" Petunia shrieked at them.

"Watch us do it. We may not have the time to do so, but we have connections who would happily help us out. Connections that don't just work in our ministry but has a say in your government too. It would be an open and shut case" Minerva was ready to go all out.

"What do you want from us?" Petunia whimpered.

"Sign these papers. It states that we are Harry's legal guardians from now onwards. You have willingly handed over the rights to us. You will have nothing to do with Harry now or in the future. You won't have any claims left on him" Remus handed her the papers.

Petunia quickly signed the papers. She never wanted the brat they can take him away. She had only taken him because he was going to protect from their kind of people the same people who killed her parents and her sister.

"What about the protections we were getting in exchange for keeping Harry?" she questions them.

"You won't be getting anything. The death eaters can have a go at you for all I care" Remus spatted at her. He was so furious at her audacity.

"The money" Vernon starts before he is punched by Remus. "You aren't getting that either."

"You disgusts me. I have never seen such low shallow creatures in my life. You don't even deserve to be called humans" Minerva coldly stated.

Remus had calmed down by then he gently picked Harry up and snatched the papers away from Petunia. "We are ready to go, professor," he told his companion.

Minerva nodded in agreement. Just before they were about to leave Remus turned and addressed Petunia "You know if it had been Lily in your place and Dudley in Harry's place, she would have loved him like her own. She won't have differentiated between the two of them and not abuse him. Forget Lily, even Mr and Mrs Evans would be disappointed with you Petunia."

Minerva and Remus took a sigh of breath once outside the house. It doesn't matter what they did with Harry anymore. He was safe with them now. It was time to get out of the country.


End file.
